Pein yang malang
by hyuga niah95
Summary: Kakuzu sadar Pein bermasalah. Cek masalah baru di markas akatsuki. Warning Gaje. RnR please?


**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pein yang malang by Hyuga Niah**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Parody ; Humor**

**Warning : OOC ; Gaje ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Pein yang malang**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh umat islam telah tiba, begitupun dengan Akatsuki yang baru saja pulang dari shalat idul adha. Kini, mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi berkurban. Ya, entah kesambet apa sampai si raja pelit Kakuzu ingin menggunakan uangnya untuk berkurban di tahun ini. Apakah dia sudah tobat mendengar Hidan menceramahinya tiap hari? Entahlah tidak ada yang tahu...

"Wah, Kakuzu-kun baik banget. Tahun ini kita kurban jadi dapat pahale deh!" kata Tobi sambil senyum-senyum.

"Iya. Alhamdulilah ya si Kakuzu udah tobat!" kata Hidan yang langsung dapat jitakan hebat dari Kakuzu.

"Elo apa-apaan sih! Kan elo denger sendiri kata ustad-ustad kalau kita punya harta ya, kita harus berkurban malah elo kira tobat lagi!" ujar Kakuzu.

Mendengar perkataan Kakuzu tersebut semua member Akatsuki langsung sujud syukur karena Allah telah membukakan hati Kakuzu yang dikenal sebagai anggota yang paling pelit ***plakk**

Tapi sayangnya masih ada satu masalah. Sapi yang akan mereka kurbankan adalah sapi si leader Pein. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu Pein sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya. Menurut Konan, Pein tidak tega melihat sapi kesayangannya dipotong. Sungguh keseharian Akatsuki tidak akan afdol tanpa masalah.

"Tidakkkkkkk!" teriak Pein sambil nangis-nagis gaje.

"Keluarlah Pein, berkurban sudah menjadi kewajiban kita, kau harus menerimanya!" kata Sasori mencoba untuk meyakinkan Pein.

"Tidakkk! Kenapa harus my lovely sapi-kun yang harus dipotong? Masih banyak sapi yang lainnya! Huee~" Bantah Pein.

"Hey, jika kau tak keluar juga aku akan meledakkanmu dengan sapimu dengan C3 ku apa kau mau?" Kini Deidara yang mencoba memaksa Pein untuk menerima takdirnya (?)

Tapi Pein masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia masih tak ikhlas jika sejam nanti sapi kesayangannya lah yang akan dipotong. Hingga Konan terpaksa berakting untuk meyakinkan Pein.

"Pein, ini sudah kewajiban kita. Kau harus menerimanya jika kau mengikhlaskannya aku akan menjadi pacarmu!" kata Konan dengan wajah yang setengah mati menahan muntah yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya menyebut kata-kata nista itu dan..

"A-aku ikhlas. Sekarang ayo kita berkurban!" Teriak Pein dengan toanya. Akatsuki yang lainpun sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya.

Di belakang markas Akatsuki...

"Apa kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk sapimu Pein?" Kata Hidan yang langsung mendapat bogeman keras dari Zetsu. Jelas saja, bisa-bisa Pein kembali tak mengikhlaskan sapinya dipotong. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kini si leader yang malang berjalan mendekati sapi nya tersebut.

"Sapi-Kun, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya ini bukan kemauanku tapi ini adalah kewajibanku sebagai ketua akatsuki. Aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi di surga sana huee~" ujar Pein.

"Sudahlah Pein, masih ada sapi-sapi yang lain yang bisa kamu pelihara bukan hanya sapi ini bahkan banyak sapi di luar sana yang menunggumu untuk menikahinya!" Kata Itachi yang semakin membuat tangis Pein pecah.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai. Bismillahiallahuakbar..." -Kisame

"Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" teriak Pein. Dia ingin menghentikan Kisame tapi dihadang oleh Sasori dan Konan. Kini Pein yang malang hanya bisa pasrah melihat sapi kesayangannya dipotong. Dalam hati dia berdoa, "Ya Allah, selamatkan lah sapiku berilah dia pengganti seperti dalam sejarah Nabi Ismail ya Allah!"

Tapi sayang sekali, cerita dalam sejarah Nabi Ismail As. tidak berlaku untuk Pein dan Sapinya, sang sapi tercinta kini telah dikurbankan dan sebentar lagi sapinya akan mereka makan dan dibagikan ke fakir miskin.

Sang leader hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya sambil menangis di pojok ruang markas akatsuki. Kenangan dengan sapinya tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Dia begitu menyayanginya hingga saat terakhir sang sapi pun Pein masih tetap menyayangi sapinya.

.

.

.

FINISH

.

.

.

Author's Note: Hueee~ Pein yang malang! Gimana ficnya? Garing ya? Maaf yah senpai. Oh iya, selamat hari raya idul adha ya mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Akhir kata semoga masih ada yang berminat mereview fic abal ini. Reviewnya ditunggu ya...


End file.
